Someone's In the Kitchen With Bart and Lisa
by FunnyTina677
Summary: A Simpsons parody of the Spongebob episode 'Someone's In the Kitchen With Sandy.' Bart and Lisa's clothes get stolen from their aunts and must get them back. Rated T for nudity, language, and drinking and smoking references.


Patty and Selma were hiding behind the rack where there were hamburger buns.

"Our plan is working. Now to make our exit." Patty said.

"You're bad, Patty. And I like how we're working for Sideshow Bob and Mr. Burns." Selma said.

They were about to make their escape when Krusty entered the room pretending to be happy.

The burgers were delivered to The Simpsons family. Patty and Selma found the door and then tried again to exit.

"Here you go. Burgers straight from the kitchen." Krusty said.

"Thanks. However, this is about to get messy. Excuse me and my brother." Lisa said.

Patty and Selma realized that they had to watch their nephew and niece eat.

"Ewwww." Patty said.

"Oh my God! Bad air! Can't breathe!" Selma yelled.

Later...

Bart and Lisa went into the bathrooms to take a shower.

Patty was sent to spy on Lisa and Selma was sent to spy on Bart.

Patty and Selma were disturbed to see their nephew and niece naked.

"Oh my God! What the hell is that thing?!" Selma yelled.

"Oh my god is right. I'm thinking the same thing watching Lisa." Patty said.

"Oh I just realized that the thing is our nephew Bart." Selma told Patty.

"Really? I also thought Lisa was a thing not a person." Patty told Selma.

"Bart. But where are his clothes?" Selma wondered.

"Lisa. But where are her clothes?" Patty wondered.

"Woah," Patty and Selma said once they found their nephew and niece's clothes on the floor. "That's it. That was what Bob and Burns asked us to do. And we'll finally get our and their revenge once and for all."

Patty and Selma seeked into the bathrooms and stole the kids' clothes.

"Hope you like long showers, Bart!" Selma said.

"And Lisa." Patty added.

"Shut up and lock them in." Selma told her.

Both of them locked Bart and Lisa in the bathrooms.

At Mr. Burns office...

"Good Job, Patty and Selma. Now I'll finally get my revenge on Bart!" Sideshow Bob did his evil laugh.

"Excellent," Mr. Burns said wringing his hands. "And I'll finally get revenge on Lisa."

Patty and Selma laughed too. But they also felt guilty.

"Want to smoke with us?" Selma asked.

"Sure." Bob said.

"Hmmmm... yes." Burns said.

They all smoked in the office.

Meanwhile...

"Ah. And now it's time to get my clothes. And... What in the hell?! Maybe we left our clothes outside." Bart tried the door but it was locked.

"We're locked in!" Lisa said.

Both of the kids kicked the doors open.

"Some bad people stole our clothes and broke into our home! Our home!" Both Bart and Lisa took off their towels.

"We're going to get those sons of a retarded woman."

Out in Springfield...

"This is an easy mission. Running around town with our brother in law's children's clothes." Selma said.

"Yeah it is." Patty added.

They walked across the street when they bumped into Ned Flanders.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Selma said.

"Bart and Lisa? Hey you two got to stop eating at the Krusty Burger. That stuff will rot your insides." Ned said not wearing his glasses.

"Lies! Lies! The Krusty Burger will always be our favorite place!" Patty and Selma said.

"You two don't look so good." Ned replied.

Patty and Selma hid their faces.

"No Lisa and Bart are themselves. No reason to be surprised in any way." Patty said.

"Well as long as there isn't a reason to be surprised." Ned replied.

Bart & Lisa...

"Those two villains probably were here. They probably wanted to see us embarrassed. Well not if we catch them first." Lisa said.

Bart's foot can be seen and he went straight into Jessica's face.

"You! Have you seen anyone with an orange dress, shirt, and blue shorts?" Bart asked.

Jessica looked down at Bart and laughed.

"Look mom and dad! My ex-boyfriend's got no clothes on." Jessica said.

Timothy and Helen laughed along with her.

"Ex-boyfriend got no clothes on?" Bart asked.

More of Bart's ex-girlfriends laughed at him. Lisa's crush from the movie laughed too.

"What in the world is so funny about getting our clothes stolen?" Lisa asked.

"Aren't you two ashamed of your bare yellow skin being exposed?" Mary asked.

"Yeah!" The whole crowd yelled. Muttering can be heard.

"Wow! We're becoming the talk of the town. We must find a way to cover our hind in." Lisa said.

Her and Bart ran and found shurbs. They used them to cover up.

"Time to go catch us some bad guys." Bart said.

Patty and Selma...

"I bet Bart and Lisa feel so humiliated." Patty said.

"Me too. Let's get some drinks! At the Guided Truffle!" Selma said.

"Alright! And let's take Bob and Burns too." Patty replied.

"Some red wine please. It's a nice way to celebrate." Bob said.

"We are able to take care of that!" Patty and Selma said.

Meanwhile(again)...

"Those damn villains have to be here in these parts." Bart said.

As their shrubs were fanned, the leaves fell off.

"Hey look Lou! A clothless girl!" Clancy said. Lisa covered herself up.

Clancy and Lou laughed. The two kids ran for their lives.

Many people laughed as the kids ran. One guy even tooked a picture of them.

Part 2 with Patty, Selma, and the villains...

"Selma dear, you picked the right place." Bob said.

"Oh, Bob. The smell of humiliation has gone through your head." Selma said.

"Oh, Selma. It is true." Bob said.

"I just hope Bart and Lisa don't find us here." Selma said.

Bart and Lisa finally found them after five minutes of running.

"My clothes!" Bart yelled.

"My dress!" Lisa yelled.

The fight was about to begin. The waiter goes to the boss and yelled "Boss! There are two naked kids and there are adults with their clothes!"

The boss ran to see the chaos.

The waiter and the waitress saw them and gasped.

"My gosh. You're naked. You two have no clothes on!" They yelled.

"Unhand those clothes you monsters!" Lisa yelled.

"Only for our dead cold hands!" The villains and their aunts yelled.

"You bad guys! I knew what you were doing! Now try to avoid my fist." Bart said.

He punched Sideshow Bob and Selma in the stomach and Lisa punched Mr. Burns and Patty in the face.

"Got ya!" Lisa said with the villains she fought on the floor.

"And now a punishment for no good yellow people like yourselves." Bart said and he hitted them cold hard on the floor.

"Thank you Bart and Lisa. I knew I can count on you two." The boss said.

"Ummmm... Thanks?" Bart and Lisa said.

"We'll take those sickos off your hands." Clancy said.

"Cops. Thank goodness you're here. Take the sickos away!" Lisa said.

"Actually, we were referring to you two. Public nudity is against the law in this state," Clancy handcuffed Bart and Lisa together. "But don't fret. You two will look just fine in prison orange."

Bart and Lisa sighed.


End file.
